


【曦澄】蚊香的生贺

by nuannuannanfengchui



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuannuannanfengchui/pseuds/nuannuannanfengchui





	【曦澄】蚊香的生贺

　  
　　这一年的中秋节，江澄格外的忙碌，所以蓝曦臣一开始并不知道，他忙到连中秋节都不可能去云深不知处了。  
　　两个人结为道侣以来，虽然已经尽可能的在一起，但是身为家主，他们的身上背负着别人无法代替的责任。  
　　江澄以为自己可以在中秋节之前把事情都完成，然后去云深不知处过上一个月，结果，到了中秋节那天，又有很多事凑上来，等他处理完已经过去半个多月了。  
　　虽然派人送信给蓝曦臣说明了情况，但是他的心里还是隐隐有点不安。  
　　自家的道侣是个什么样的性格，他最清楚，自己没有陪他去过中秋节，虽然他嘴上不说，心里一定很失落。  
　　处理完要紧的事，江宗主直接甩了一张传送符把自个儿传送到了寒室，蓝曦臣还未归来，他觉着累了，便和衣躺下，休憩片刻。  
　　蓝曦臣处理完族中琐事已经月上中天，眼看着峨眉月升上中天，又是一天的夜深了。  
　　这些天族中确实琐事繁多，他想留出几天时间去莲花坞陪陪道侣，一天拖着一天，拖着心烦意乱，却不敢在叔父面前泄露半分，毕竟没有叔父的支持，他也不能和江澄结为道侣，估计到现在还是偷偷摸摸的在一起。  
　　最近也不知怎么了，容易疲劳，揉揉后颈，暗自想着，会不会太想是他的阿澄了。  
　　推开寒室的门，熟悉的香味萦绕鼻下，脸上焕发出动人的笑意，疾步绕过屏风，踏上紫衣身影背对着他，呼吸均匀，沉睡中。  
　　蓝曦臣的脸上划过一丝心疼，蹑手蹑脚离开内室，梳洗了一番，尽量不吵着自家的道侣，闭上眼睡了。  
　　江澄也只有在寒室里能够全身心的放松下来，以至于自家道侣回来睡在他身旁都毫无察觉。  
　　这一觉睡得舒坦，醒来感觉身边人呼吸，不用睁开眼睛就往他身旁拱了拱，贴了过去。  
　　“阿澄醒了。”蓝曦臣将他纳入怀中，温热的唇瓣落在他的眉眼之间。  
　　“没醒，还要睡会儿。”江澄慵懒的声音配合着懒洋洋的动作和挑逗的眉眼，凑过来在他的唇上印上自己的专属记号，“昨晚怎么没有叫醒我？”  
　　“我看阿澄太累了。”蓝曦臣疼惜的将他抱在怀里，让他的脑袋枕着自己的胸膛，尽管爱侣就在眼前，身下已经硬如铁，默默念着清心咒，平息内心翻滚的热情。  
　　江澄一点都不怕引火烧身，抬起他的大长腿往那处已经要烧起来的坚硬蹭了蹭，引得蓝曦臣倒吸口凉气，嗤了一声。  
　　“不想要吗？”江澄略带着失落的尾音，一只手往下，直接握住了一柱擎天的小蓝涣。  
　　蓝曦臣忙把他的手拿开，面色有些苍白的说道：“今日我还有别的事要忙，不可……”  
　　说到最后，小蓝涣又被江澄给握在手里，可能是江澄的心里不快，直接粗暴的对待起小蓝涣来。  
　　禁欲了两个多月的人舒爽的低吟着，什么还有要紧的事要办，早就丢到了脑后，翻身将人压在身下，撕开衣服原本温热的唇变得炙热，含住一颗红樱，辗转的舔吸，引得身下的人一阵轻颤。  
　　帐幔里的温度一下子上升到了令人耳红面赤的高度。  
　　门外传来门生的声音：“宗主，该起身了。”  
　　原本已经情欲高涨的二人顿时泄了气，蓝曦臣把脸埋在爱人的胸膛上，又气又急又无奈的狠狠啃了一口，惹得江澄一阵抽气。  
　　“知道了。”温煦的声音响起，依旧是那个令人尊重的家主泽芜君，也只有江澄知道，他的道侣在床上是多么的霸道。  
　　“起来吧。”同为宗主，江澄是清楚蓝曦臣在蓝家举足轻重的地位，这么早就要起来去处理的事，必定是族中要紧的人要紧的事。  
　　这事确实很重要，蓝曦臣也掀开帐幔，纵有再多的依依不舍，也只能先起身。  
　　天色还未全亮，他低头给了心爱之人一记温柔的亲吻，道：“去给叔父请个安，中午我带你去彩衣镇逛逛。”  
　　江澄回吻他，应了一声，也起了身，帮着他穿衣梳洗，最后将抹额绑在他的额头，轻轻落下一吻。  
　　送走了蓝曦臣，他才懒洋洋的给自己梳洗了一番，从乾坤袋里拿出送给叔父的礼物，前往蓝启仁的住处请安。  
　　以往的蓝家都是靠着这位德高望重的蓝先生撑过来的，现如今蓝曦臣以家主的身份支撑着蓝家，蓝启仁的责任也轻了很多，每日里教教书，养养花，下下棋，日子过得闲然自得。  
　　江澄也是算准了今天是休沐的日子，在蓝家求学的各家子弟都被允许外出游玩，只要在蓝家的宵禁前回来，不会受到惩罚。  
　　这也是自家道侣在最近几年才改的规矩，大行方便之门，来求学的各家子弟的积极性也提高了不少。  
　　江澄被叔父留下来陪着下了一上午的棋，也是蓝曦臣的事情还未处理好，江澄在叔父这里吃了午饭。  
　　叔父也是知道他作为一宗之主甚是辛苦，让他回去午睡一下，他去看看自家的大侄子事情处理的怎么样了。  
　　江澄确实因为最近几天赶着来云深不知处，没日没夜的想把事情都处理好，眼下的乌青很明显。  
　　告别了叔父，回到寒室，先是整理了一下自己不在的这些日子自家道侣想念他而画的那些画轴，一幅幅都是他，每一笔，每一划，都是对他的思念之情。  
　　端坐了一个上午，身子有些乏了，便倒头小憩片刻。  
　　等蓝曦臣处理完事情回来，将近傍晚，连忙的把爱人叫醒，一起去了彩衣镇逛了一圈。  
　　去年的中秋节是莲花坞过的，今年本来说好要逛彩衣镇的中秋节灯会，结果还是没有来成。  
　　心里虽然有遗憾，但是，蓝曦臣的心里已经满足了，只要爱人陪着自己，不管是不是中秋节，都是最开心幸福的一天。  
　　江澄被他拉着逛了一路，知道他喜欢甜食，各种吃食买起来，还哄孩子似的给江澄买了一串糖葫芦，惹得江澄递给他一记白眼。  
　　最后是满载而归，进了山门遇上外出的小双璧景仪和思追，江澄还丢给他们两袋酥饼，让他们在路上吃，惹得活泼的景仪连声道谢，一口一声江宗主叫得欢。  
　　蓝曦臣在莲花坞的时候，是被叫作主母的，但是，江澄来云深不知处，谁敢叫他一声主母，紫电嗤嗤作响，最后蓝家子弟都妥协了，叫江宗主。  
　　这声江宗主可是与外头的人叫江宗主有着不同的含义，特别是蓝景仪叫起来，江澄会觉得这个四千条家规都压不住的少年虽然会顶嘴，还是蛮可爱的。  
　　回寒室，顺道去了一趟叔父的住处，分了一些吃食给叔父，小坐了一会儿，被叔父赶了出来，说别在他眼前秀恩爱，只好手牵着手回了寒室。  
　　因为在彩衣镇上吃了些东西，晚膳就省掉了。  
　　江澄泡了个澡，一身单薄的中衣端坐在床上等着自家道侣，面色微醺，想起早上的事，也亏得是泽芜君的定力够强大，否则，正要办事的当口被人打搅，万一……  
　　想到这里，不由得噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
　　蓝曦臣手里拿着那串糖葫芦走了过来，也是一身雪白的中衣，面带温柔的笑容。  
　　“你把糖葫芦拿进来做什么？”江澄眼见着他放下了帐幔，不解的皱眉问道。  
　　蓝曦臣坐到他身旁，露出狐狸一般的微笑，凑上去亲吻他的唇角，低语道：“自然是吃啊！”  
　　说着话，已经把人推倒在床上，倾身压下，直接撕了中衣，帐幔的角落挂着夜明珠，映衬着江澄雪白的身躯。  
　　“蓝涣，你家钱多是不是，每次都撕衣服，你做甚，干嘛把这东西放在我的胸口？”  
　　想要挣扎，奈何蓝家人可怕的力气，江澄果断的放弃了挣扎，任由他的舌尖轻舔胸口上的糖葫芦，微微颤抖，一边又气又羞的责骂道：“又是魏无羡这厮给你灌输的吧，看我下次见到他，不打断他的腿……呃，轻点，别咬……嗯……蓝涣，别这样，好奇怪……”  
　　这种事自然是泽芜君自己想要尝试一下，还用自家弟妹教，糖葫芦放在爱人身体各处，又舔又咬，弄得他仰起身子，低声吟哦着。  
　　“阿澄，你的身体好敏感。”  
　　脱掉他的裤子，这次算是听了他的话，没有直接撕，糖葫芦往他昂然的欲望上一放，引得他抗拒的抬起脚来想要踹他，被一手抓住脚踝。  
　　低头埋在他的身下，舔着糖葫芦，也同时舔着坚硬火热的欲望，引得江澄抱着他的头，低声求饶，不要了，不要了。  
　　这副欲迎还拒的模样彻底点燃了蓝曦臣的欲望，糖葫芦被丢弃在一旁，伸手拿过枕头旁边的润膏。  
　　“蓝涣，弄弄我，难受……”江澄呻吟着，大长腿勾住想要直起身子的人。  
　　润膏也被丢弃在一旁，蓝曦臣埋下头，温热的口腔包裹住爱人的欲望，温柔的吸舔着，江澄舒爽的脸脚趾都蜷缩了起来，再也忍不住身体里爆发的真实感觉，吟叫出声。  
　　“涣哥哥，再用力些……还要……嗯……啊……还要更多……”  
　　只有在他情迷意乱的时候才会喊出这声涣哥哥，蓝曦臣心满意足的伺候着他先舒爽起来，一只手抚着即将喷薄而出的欲望，一只手伸进了爱人的嘴里，江澄尝着他手指上糖葫芦的甜味，下意识的允吸着，津液缓缓从嘴角流下来，在道侣的面前，完全放开了自我。  
　　小别胜新婚，江宗主在泽芜君的身下敞开了双腿，润膏淡淡的香味萦绕在彼此的鼻尖，火热的身体交缠着，律动着，吟叫着，粗喘着。  
　　芙蓉帐里春宵短。  
　　一室春光关不住。  
　　


End file.
